I'll Always Be With You
by Anonymous9
Summary: What are those feelings that are growing inside Harry and Hermione? Will be H/H. Ron's here too
1. The Start

**I'll Always Be with You**

Staring down from the sun, Harry Potter was feeling free from anything and everything. The match against the Hufflepuff in his 6th year has gone quite well. With Colin Creevy commenting on the game, "There goes another. Gryffindor 70, Hufflepuff 30" Quite an accomplishment for the first game in the season. __

_            Don't get distracted_. As Harry continued to scan the field for the golden snitch. The very thing that determines who wins and who loses. _There!_ _By the stands!_ As seeing that, Harry narrowed his body on the Firebolt, still the fastest broom of the year, probably the decade, and quickly fly across the field on the opposite end. The Hufflepuff seeker too saw Harry's fast move and scanned the direction he was going. Seeing the golden flash was all it took for him to speed in the Snitch's direction. 

            Racing against Harry was near impossible, as Harry was already closing in on the snitch. But still, James continued to pursue on. Harry on the other hand was trying to close the gap between him and snitch. _Damn!_ James is already beside him. It was a race. One that both knew could not easily leave behind. Harry narrowed himself some more, practically lying on top of the broom. That did it. The broom brought him closer and closer to the Snitch. _C'mon._ _Just a few more inches, Yes!_ The Snitch was safely in his hands. Flying up to get a good lap around the field, he faintly heard the scream of the score, "Gryffindor 175, Hufflepuff 50, Gryffindor wins the game!"

            Landing gently down on the field, Harry was quickly swarmed by the Gryffindor team and house, right in front was Hermione giving off one of her big smiles and a hug, while Ron, the new Goal Keeper, since Max left last year, was giving him back slaps and congratulations. "You were great up there!" cried out Hermione, as Harry continued to walk to the castle called Hogwarts. Followed by the mob. Food was probably brought up into the common room for celebrations. _Another Victory!_

********__

After the night of celebrations, Harry, being drained from the party held in the common room, was sleeping soundly in one of the longer comfy chairs. Reliving the whole game in his dreams. Across the room, where the dorms door was held, Hermione quietly crept down, looking for a book which she knew was down there, as she was trying to study in the mist of eating a large slice of cake. Still bushy hair, although more controlled, Hermione has filled out in places in the past few years, getting turns from many of the hormone-crazed boys in all houses except Slytherin. Walking down the steps, Hermione saw Harry sleeping in the couch. _He's so peaceful when he is asleep. Hard to believe that a person lived in a cupboard under the stairs most of his life could be as warm-hearted, gentle and thoughtful friend at all. He's also cute too. _Hermione quickly stopped that train of thought, for that is something new. _Oh My God, what am I thinking? This isn't right. Harry is your friend. Just a best friend._

            Eyeing the book, which was her mission to come down in the common room, Hermione quickly, but quietly, hoping not to disturb the peaceful Harry, got her book and headed for the stairs. Turning, as she walked past Harry, Hermione looked back at him and quickly summoned a quilt to cover Harry and went back to bed.

            Waking up another hour later, Harry was surprised to find himself still in the common room, also, equally surprised that a quilt was covering him. _That's funny. I don't remembering getting a quilt._ Non the less, Harry groggily walked into the Boys dorms and quickly went to bed. Before unconsciousness overtook him, he remembered a dream of a bushy, brown hair girl.

_Nothing is mine. Flamers will be used to cook dinner. Anything else is a compliment  
Review Please and this will continue (even if there is only one review)._


	2. Morning

**I'll Always Be With You**

Waking up even before Ron was not something new, but to Harry, the most disturbing thing was what dream he just woke up from. Hearing that voice calling his name, seeing that silhouette, all which were familiar, yet he could not figure whom it was. _Must be some weird one if you are thinking about it now._ For Harry Potter is no a stranger to odd dreams, rather it was strange to receive one in such a time of year. Lord Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for many, has been a constant reminder for Harry. The magical world was not prepared for his return, but in Harry's fifth year, Harry once again triumph over evil again, at a cost of near death. But Voldemort was still very much alive, though very weak. A body is something he still has. The events of Harry's fifth year still haunt him, even to this very day. 

            Last year was one heck of a fight for Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, having a strange dream, not about Voldemort is very strange indeed. Putting that thought and the dream aside, he slowly got out of bed and went through his morning routines. Finished with a shower, feeling very much awake, Harry trod down to the common room, where he finds Hermione already up, and reading her favorite book, _Hogwarts, A History_.

            "Hermione, you must have read that book a billion times by now. Don't you ever get bored with it?" Harry teased as he walked towards her. _She looks great in the morning._ _What in Merlin am I thinking?! This is Hermione!_

"Good Morning, Harry, had a nice night?"

            "Yeah. I don't think I'm even hungry yet. With all that food Ron and the team nicked from the kitchen, it's a wonder I haven't gained another 3 kilograms (around 10 pounds)!"

            Hermione giggled at that remark. Seeing that her cute, best friend is having a really good morning._ Wait a minute! Cute? _Hermione had to quickly control herself from continuing that line of thought, although it was really hard for her. "Seeing that we both are wide awake at six-thirty in the morning, I have to wonder what were you up to this early in the morning. You, Harry doesn't usually wake up so early. Especially if it is an Hogsmeade weekend."

            "What?" Harry mocked in surprised. "Am I not allowed to be awake and be with the most beautiful witch in Hogwarts?" As quickly as Harry said that, his mind went into light speed. Questions popped up into his mind. One in particular: _Where did that come from?_

            Luckily, at that moment, the sun shined through the window, causing Harry to see a shadow of Hermione's face, or else, he would have saw the deep blush that came in full force as the words went through her mind. Thinking a quick comeback, although when she looks back into this time, Hermione would have felt very much like a fool, "No you can't, Harry. But you sure can tell me the real reason though."

            "Oh all right then, Hermione," Harry said in mock defeat. "You aren't much fun in the morning though. To tell you the truth, I just woke up for no such reason. It seems like my internal body clock just says: Wake UP!"

            "I shall fully accept that excuse. Is Ron awake?"

            "Last time I checked, he was sleeping like an angel, though I don't we should tell him about it."             

            As if on cue, a voice cried out, "Tell me what?" A sleepy Ron said out loud.

            "Nothing, Nothing." Harry said quickly. 

            "Ok, but I'm starving. What about you Hermy?"

" Ron, how could you be? You just ate barely seven hours ago!"

"Hey! I'm a growing boy. I need all that energy. Now c'mon. I'm starving. I could probably eat a Hippogriff."

"Ooh. You are impossible, Ron. C'mon Harry. Time to go to breakfast, because deep, bottom-less pit here is hungry. Harry?" A turn of her head, Hermione saw that Harry's eyes were gazed. He was off to dreamland. 

Ron was leaving her behind, to fill up his own stomach with the food being served down in the Great Hall. Hermione just grabbed Harry's hand, dragging him off towards the entrance. That woke Harry up. 

Walking towards the Great Hall, Harry felt tingling along his right arm, the arm that was holding onto Hermione. _What's this feeling I got going up and down my arm?_ A glance. _Jee-sus. Hermione sure has changed a lot. She's defiantly more beautiful then the other girls in any grade. Hang on. What the hell am I thinking?_ Trying to collect himself, Harry used every will power he has to stop the feeling from his hand. Trying to stop the tingling, and the warmth that's traveling from Hermione to him. No such luck. The tingling and warmth were still there. And there was nothing to do about it.

Hermione, on the other hand, had more self-control. Though the tingling and warmth seems to go both ways. But through every training she has, or hasn't have, she ignored that feeling. Saying to herself that its blood rushing back into her arm, after having to sit on it for quite a while. Getting towards the front door, and making sure that Harry's awake enough to handle himself. Namely, walk on his two feet; she released herself from Harry, instantly regretting it, no questions asked.

"Hiya Harry. What took you so long?" Ron said with loads of food around him

"Nothing. Just walking, unlike you." Harry answered as he sat down, and started to pile a bit of toast as a form of breakfast. Hermione was doing just the same. 

_Sorry. Busy with life here. The workstation (desk to most of the people around ff.net) is a wreck. _**_Special thanks to all those who reviewed. But I must say. There has to be more people out there who did read the first chappy, but didn't review. WELL dammit. Review. Review. Review. Review. _**

**_Any Ideas: Go TO the Review Box. All will be read. THX_**

****

**_AnOnYmOuS._**


End file.
